


Sketch (JOSH DUN)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: Other, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: Josh Dun soul mate AU where she’s an artist and lots of her paintings are of him even though she doesn’t know who he is? Maybe she can be sketching out another drawing of him in a cafe and he comes in?</p><p>word count: 504</p><p>warnings: none</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketch (JOSH DUN)

You had been drawing him since you were twelve years old.

His face was the one that got you into an arts school. His face was the one that kept food on your table and paid your bills.

His face was the face of your soulmate, as foretold by the prophecy told with your birth, like everyone else’s. Sometimes, when you were sketching his jawline, the crinkling around his eyes and nose as he laughed, you wondered what his prophecy foretold when he was born.

You knew he was a bit older than you just by the way he filled out in your teenage years the way a man did, before you even began to hit puberty. Your mother didn’t like that. She hated the thought that he was older than you, but when she realized that your sketchbook was filled with drawings of the mystery man and his friends with no faces she couldn’t be too angry.

You loved him before you even knew him.

And others loved him. Nobody knew him, of course, outside of your drawings and paintings and sculptures, but they loved him. You just conveyed the passion he had while drumming, the love he held for a man with no face who showed up more than any other friend with your soulmate.

And a cafe in an Ohio city paid for you to fly out, to bring your art, to have an open house where people could purchase pictures of the man you loved.  So you did. you flew out and took things you created and you sat while people talked to your about the man, wished the best for you in finding him.

And then a ripple of gasps rocked the room as you were talking to a girl with a very similar prophesy to you. And a hand clamped on your shoulder. And you were turned around.

And he was there. Looking at you. Brows furrowed. You had drawn him like that a lot, confused, and you knew that’s how you would see him the first time. “Oh, my God.” You whispered.

“You’re my soulmate.” He deadpanned. Then he wrapped his arms around you and there was raucous applause from the cafe as you clasped your arms around his chest, pressing yourself as close to him as possible. “I saw my face on the window and I couldn’t. I couldn’t believe that my prophecy was true. That I would meet my soulmate in a cafe surrounded by strangers.” His words rumbled through his chest and you nodded.

“I’ve been drawing you for a long time,” You confessed, “I couldn’t get your face out of my head. The one you love will be etched in paint and that is what leads him to you.” You recited the prophecy like you had talked to the prophesier the day before. The man pulled you closer and pressed a kiss to your shoulder. “I don’t even know your name.”

“Josh,” He said after a chuckle, still holding you close, “Josh Dun.”


End file.
